riku's story
by phantom is awesome
Summary: ok so what if a young boy riku has gotten the power of both light and darkness and he still has his heart? what if an evil organation wants to get him as a member? what if he is all ready on a team? what if he has to learn to fight his own darkness? what if he has to fight his true memories and fight the three kings of the organation? an awesome story! read please! during re com.


i do not own kingdom hearts or related characters.

ok so this story is where a young boy name riku lives in a town called hallow basation. (he looks like the riku from kh1 and his word is the sword he used against ansem) and hes 16. nanime is 19 and so is kairi.

riku's pov

i was walking to school when these...things atacked a man! i tried fighting those things back but they just punched me and now for some reason there trying to kill me! i was conered in a wall when they were about to kill me but then a blade just materilized in my hand and it was like a sharp fin.

i guess it was a sword...well its better than my fist probally. i quickly slice through the first...thing and then the other one was about to slash at me with its claws but i had more agility for some reason and was able to flip back and dodge it. this one was tough. for some reason, i think this sword is giving me the power to fight these monsters.

i quickly spring infront and before it could block or dodge, i slashed it in half. the remains turned into...darkness and dissapeared. then the sword did the same and dissapeared.

i then went to the man but for some reason he was afraid of me and ran. "tsk! i dont need this! its just not...fair" i said the last part in a whisper. i then made my way to school.

geometry class

i was looking out the window while my teacher was talking about somthing geometry related. then a bunch of men busted through the door and that got my attention away from the window.

the men surronded me with guns readied and then another man came in except he was wearin a small black coat and black pants with a white shirt and his brown hair.

the other men were in blue suits and wearin blue helments that didnt showed there face. the brunette then talked to me by saying "hello riku ascota, im leon and you'll be coming with me, or would you like to make a scene where your publed to the ground?" i instantly didnt like this guy. what is it he wants. ill go along with him for now.

"fine ill go with you um...leon" he nodded to what i said and then i followed him in his car outside the school. he drove to the city's castle and i was instantly scared.

"what is it you guys want with me?" i asked and he just replied "all i know is that i was ordered to catch you and i saw what you did this morning" and i knew that he meant of when i helped that guy from those monsters. we pulled in a large garage that was the biggest one i ever saw.

we then walked into what looked like a lab. there was a woman there who instantly came up to us and said "i know you have alot of questions riku but right now ill cut it short, that power you displayed earlier was amazing and we need that power against what most beings would call demons. (hint, heartless/nobodies) and we decided to train you and observe you, so please just do as told and summon that blade please"

"um...i dont know how" i said and she looked as if she was going to laugh but didnt and said "well...what were you feeling before you got it?" i wasnt sure my self but just said what came to mind "weak...helpless...cold...pain...mysery" "hmmmmmmmmmmmmm? it seems your power is aroused by the feelings of those emotions...come with me" the woman said and she led me to a pitch black room and left me there but she spoke through a monitor "im going to send some of those demons from earlier to make you feel those emotions until you can do it with out them" and with that a wall opened a little and some of the same kind of demons from earlier showed up.

they were human shaped but had complete darkness in there body and long atenaes, the only difference from these from the ones i faced is that these are taller. they atacked me but i managed to dodge them and yelled while i dodged "what am i supposed to do?" there was no reply so i kept full attention on the demons and then somthing came up behind me and slashed my shirt and it hurted.

i was now bleeding and barley dodging and... the blade from earlier, its appearing in my hand! there gonna get it now! i slashed one off and then send a wave of energy twards the other one and killed it. then came more and this wasnt good! theres like 15 of them and 1 of me, sooooooo... i jump slashed one and then sended another wave but this time it killed about 10 of them and this is going to end well for me.

i then slash one so fast that no one keeps up and just keeps slashing until all of the demons are dead. i was now exausted. the door open and the woman came back. "well lets see you put the blade back" she said and i concetrated on vanishing my blade and just like before, it dissapeared. "good now resummon the blade" she commanded and i sighed and concetrated on feeling weak, helpless, and pain.

then there was darkness around my hand and it dissapeared, leaving me with my blade. the woman smilied. "good now lets run some tests" she said but before she could turn around i asked "whats your name?"

she answered "my names kairi and i doubt you'll believe me but im actually only 19" "...really?" i asked and she nodded. after that, they had me take off my shirt and inserted some wires in me but i managed.

after all that she said "well im going to tell you somthing important now so listen up" i turned to her and listened. "we were running tests on you and there positive, you have powers like some others we encountered but your's are more darker, more evilrer, but for some reason you can contain all of that power, we were crteating a team a while ago and we want you a part of it, will you join to save humanity?" she asked and i putted some thought in it before nodding my head. she smiled and then told me to follow her and i did.

when we got to a pure white room i felt as if it was to warm and hot. i saw leon, a blond hair guy wearing all black, a girl with a green tank top and light brown pants, and a girl that was blond and wearin a white short dress.

"this is them. as you know, leon here is the leader since he has extordinary skills and the power of fire. the blond guy is cloud, he is an exceptional fighter, with or with out his sword. his power is to fly and if he hits anything with that sword of his, it will be chopped down to size.

and the raven black haired girl is yuffie, she is a girl with the power to sneak around. and last but not least, theres the blond girl and her name is nanime, she has the power to transform objects and change memories of people. but now you are one of them, you are now riku and you have the power of darkness. go on and get to know them" was the last words before she left me in the room with them.

i laughed nervously and said "hi" and the girl i think is yuffie said hi back. i sitted with them and they were asking me weird questions like "whats your power feelings?" i just asked "what do you mean?" and they nearly choked and nanime said "when you use your powers, what are the feelings you concetrate on?" "oh well...i dont really think you want to know" i said.

cloud said "dont worry we wont be mean just because of your power's feeling" i sighed and said "its hate, sadness, and despair" they all looked at me and then leon said "well its to be expected. after all, his power is control over darkness" they all agreed and then i looked up at the clock and it read 11:56 SHIT! "look im glad i got to meet you but i have to go home" i said and they all laughed and then nanime said "look riku, the moment you decided to be part of this team, was the moment you became goverment property, so if any case, this is your home. if you want to see your room, ill show you" i was having a mini freak out but decided that no matter what i do, it wont change that im here now as property of somthing i havent even read about.

i decided to go to my room and just sleep, namine took me there and it was a regular size room. it had a bed with red covers and white sheets. it had a draw filled with cloths that i liked. it even had a mini fridge!

i was tired and flopped dwon on my bed and said thanks to namine, she nodded and said good night before leaving. i fell asleep seconds later, thinking of how cute namine looked.

the next day

i awoke to someone poking me and when i got up, i saw that it was cloud. he stared at me with no emotion. i gulped. it usually want a good sign for someone to show no emotion. he then said "relax...we have training toda so get ready" and with that he left. i got some cloths on. i had a black shirt on and gren jeans. i then went into the libaroom where everyone was waiting for me. leon said "good, your here, now follow us so we can show you the training room" and with that we took off. leon opened a door and it showed a giant empty room. leon then said "good now pick sparing partners, hey riku, how bout me?" i nodded.

after everyone got a sparing partner, they spared...DUH! i quickly summoned my blade. leon summoned his and said "firestorm" he then looked at me and his face said "what are you doing?" i asked "what?" and he replied "you dont know the name of your power?" i shook my head no and he just sighed and said "well whatever, just get ready to be beaten!" and with that he came at me. i got a good look of his blade before i dodged his atack.

it was basically a gun with the top of the sword on its end. leon was playing with me, i could tell by the look he had. i then shot a wave of energy at him but he formed a fire ball and shot it at my wave of energy and stopped it. they pretty much cancled each other out. leon had a shocked face on and i smirked. i then jumped atack him but before i could slash he punched my stomach and i went to the ground like 10 feet away from him. and ...i wanted to win really wanted to...no! i needed to win to show them that i am a good team mate. then i heared a dark chuckle and it said "fine! ill give you some more of my power child but in return i get to use your body today" and with that i went unconacious.

leon's pov

i thought he was out but then...i saw darkness surronding him. i guess he was up still. then the darkness dissapeared and it showed a new riku, he was wearin a purple suit with a heart in the center of his chest and a new sword. (its the dark sword riku had when he was possesd by ansem) and some sort of a short cape on his waist. his hand was covered with red and his thingers were covered with purple. he chuckled in a very dark tone like voice.

"whats so god damn funny!" i asked and he only chuckled a insane laughter before replying "its just funny that riku couldnt beat you with the power he had" "what do you mean riku, you are riku!" i said and he only chuckled more. "no...im his power, his true nature, you know...riku had the power of light and darkness, almost like a nobody, but thats for a different day, for now, ill show you what it means to mess with the dark side of light!" he said and then before i knew it, he...slashed my shoulder blade and i didnt even see him do it. by now everyone was watching us.

i turned and faced riku and he was chuckling and swinging his sword over his head. "you know...i should just possess riku's body...after all...he is nothing but a weakling to the darkness!" he said the last part in a shout.

he then charged his hand with some kind of energy while i charged my firestorm to shoot a ball of fire at him. he chuckled that insane chuckle again and after that we both shoot. my firestorm is...loosing? no its impossible but...it is loosing! his dark energy ball broke through my firestorm ball and i tried blocking it with firestorm itself but then the dark energy ball started breaking firestorm! it broke through and i went flying in a wall, coughing up blood as well. then i blacked out.

namine's pov

riku...beated...leon? how its impossible for him, hes just a noob at this but...he did say that it was his power possessing him so maby if i knock him out he'll be ok? but he knocked out leon! i wont stand a chance against him but maby if i talk to him...ok ill talk to him and if that doesnt work ill just have to atack him. "riku...can you hear me?" i asked and he just chuckled before replying "you know, you look like a cuty and no, riku is gone" i blushed at the cuty part and asked "please riku if you answere i might just give you a kiss" "hahahahahhahaahahahahahaha! like i just said, rikus gone, hes in the bottom of his own heart, he'll be gone for ever!" he then laughed after saying that.

i have to omit, he does look cute in that outfit but i have to get him back to his old self befo- wait! rikus screamin now, and saying stuff like "namine, is that...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" i asnwered "its me riku now please, come back, become your old happy self! please riku!...for me" i said the last part in a whisper and for some reason he seems to be fighting it more now. his power then asked "how is this possible! i putted you in the bottom of your own heart, you should be dead on the inside! !" darkness then surronded riku and his body suit dissapeared. he fell to the floor, probally in pain. "ill go get kairi" yuffie said before going to go get kairi.

when they came back she took riku with her but before she left i asked "hey um...can i come?" and she looked as if she was gonna say no but nodded and raised an eyebrow. i gave a glare in return. we took riku and leon to the infrimary and she ran tests on riku and said "well...i cant find anything worng with him so it must be in his mind" i nodded to show i understood. "hey um...is it ok if me and riku go buy stuff when hes ok?" i asked and she nodded and handed me 1000 dollars and i stared at the money in awe and hugged her. she chuckled and hugged back.

we heared riku starting to wake up and before he even knew what i was doing i grabbed his hand and ran to the store. "hey! HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" he asked and i replied "we're going to the store" i said and he just sighed.

riku's pov

uhhhhhhhhhh! why do i have to go to the store? wait! what is this smell? it smells like...darkness? no! darkness doesnt have a smell! but maby a aura of darkness is...giving it off? ill just follow it and tell namine im going to the bathroom.

"hey namine, im going to the bathroom, ill be back soon" i said and she nodded. i followed the scent and it was some demons except this time they were covered in armor and had swords. there was about 25 of them. i summoned my sword and got ready for battle.

they came at me and we clashed our swords together. i broke one of there swords and slashed at them. i must of killed 3 atleast. and then one tried slashing me but i dodged and for the rest i just shot a wave of energy and they were...dead! hahaha! im the champion! wait! that smell! its coming back! but where?

i got my sword ready and then some people appeared and they stenched of darkness! they were all wearin black cloaks. "who are you!" i asked and then a man in a white cloak with black lighting strikes on his cloak appeared and he took of the hood and it showed a man that looked to be in his late 20s and there were about 13 of them all together. the man in the black striped coat said "we are organation 13 and incase you cant tell, we are like you" "Like me?" i asked and he nodded and said "you see we walk the path of darkness and light just as your self" i replied "sorry but my power is just darkness" he chuckled at this and then said "please riku, if your power was just darkness then you would be a demon, buuuuut, you have a human body and control darkness which means you have a strong heart of light and a strong personallity of darkness" "what are you getting at?" i asked.

he smirked at this before saying "as you know, the darkness is now trying to possess you and we have a offer, our offer is that we will teach you to control your darkness buy you have to work for us and if you dont, you will aventully fall to the darkness and loose your light" now i was mad but i said "sorry, im already working for someone that will help me" his smirk grew wider and he said "very well but before you go...how bout i test your strength?" and before i could answere a ball of light and darkness formed behind me and tried killing me but i dodged barley by jumping in the air but then another one appeared and i turned my body into a side flip and managed to jump on a building. who is this guy. another one appeared but then the darkness...its getting in the way! its making my movements slower now. its trying for me to rely on it just so it can possess me! aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

i managed to dodge the dark orb but then the man in the white cloak appeared behind me and said "pitiful" and with that two swords of light came out of his sleeve and while i was turning, he hitted me on my back side and i could hear my back crack. i then fell to the ground on my stomach and then the guy came down and said "how pitiful...do you even know how to fight or...were you just trying to rely on your powers...pitiful. my name is xemnas and if you want to control your darkness and light then take this" he then threw a card and i caught it. "RIKU!" i looked to where my name was called and there was namine running twards me. i looked back at the guy but he was gone. i quicly hide the car in my pocket and tried to get up but the pain was to great and i fell back to the ground. namine came and asked "what did those guys do to you?" "nothing" i said and then got back up and walked back home with namine following.

when we got home namine grabbed my hand and said "ill ask again, what did they do to you?" i just sighed and said "nothing" and went to my room and looked at the card xemnas gave me, and i knew instantly that this was going insane. he said if i wanted to learn to control both darkness and light then...

take this card...did he mean to put some of my strength in it? well i guess ill try it. i poured my darkness in it but it shined light. then the light blinded me and i couldnt see.

namine's pov

what the? i fell out of my bed. i was reading a magazine but then the alarm went on and i fell out. "whats going on?" i said as i went out of my room. people were going to...riku's room? but...why? i quickly rushed to the room and there was everyone and kairi. "what happened?" i asked and she replied "riku was taken somwehere and we dont know where or how" kairi said. i decided to look around and saw a card and picked it up. it was a card with a picture of a dark yellow castle. wait...i feel...rilu's energy! its just a little but i can tell that he poured his strength in this card.

maby if i do that then i find out where he went. i poured my strength in the card and it shined a bright light and i couldnt see. when i opened my eyes, i saw that me and my friends were in a big white room. "wh-where are we?" kairi asked. i could feel energy all around me but...it was strong yet so dark and angry...it felt as if it had no heart. everyone looked around and then they sensed riku's strength just like me. they all nodded and saw the door and went to it and leo opened it to find a man that had blue flames for hair and wearing a black cloak that covered his body and his skin was blue. leon gasped and asked "firestorm...is that you?" the man chuckled and replied "no...im your dark side...im hades!" and with that he tried atacking leon but leon dodged.

riku's pov

i look around to see im in a white room and there wasnt anyone but then a shadow appeared and a man with red hair and one of the organation's coats. he said "welcome to cadtle oblivion where you will learn how to control memories, learn to summon creatures and all the above...now fight!" and with that he summoned 2 charkmans and atacked me but i blocked it with my sword. this guy...hes so powerful! im bearly blocking his atacks! how did he get such strength. he then jumped back and threw a charkram with fire around it twards me but i sended a wave of energy to block it...wait! its cutting through it! it cutted all the way through the energy wave and was about to cut me but i blocked it and it pushed me back. it kept pushing me back until i just went under it and did a back flip. i can tell that this wont be easy. "good good! now how about i show you what you innder world looks like riku" he said.

then he threw a card towards me and i caught it and it was a picture of a castle of some sort. it read dark tower. he then said "use that card to go to your inner world. by the way, im axel and to tell you the truth...i was holding back" what? im-impossible, how could he be this strong! axel then said "you better hurry and learn your skills fast or i think your friends wont survive in this castle much longer" "there here?" i asked and he just dissapeared. i sighed and quickly went to the door and there was a little hole in the shape of the card, i quickly put it in then the doors open and i walk in to see that the room was almost completely different from the one before.

it had a heart shaped portal, a bunch of pipes and a cracked floor and there were stairs on each side. then a man appeared. he had tan skin, a black jacket that reached all the way to his feet except when it reaches it waist, it turns white. he had silver hair like me and his jacket showed his chest that was also tanned. he had black pants and black shoes.

he said "welcome young riku" "how do you know my name?" i asked and he chuckled then said "i know your name because i am your darkness" "what!" i screamed and then he frowned and said "in order to obtain my powers, you must become stronger than you are now or you'll die, take this" he threw a small pack at me and said "that small pack carries some cards, they are magic and summon cards. use them wisely and go to the deepest part of your heart" he then used darkness to push winds in my direction and making me go through the door.

namine's pov

leon dodged hades atack. "what! but you look like firestorm!" leon said and hades replied "its because i am your dark side weakling!" and with that, hades threw another fire ball and said "in this castle, when you open a door you can ether go to your inner world's dark side or your darkside comes to this world!" he then laughed and kept firing fire balls. we decided to help out and cloud then jumped towards hades and tried slashing him but hades grabbed it with 1 of his bare hands. he chuckled and said "kid. you have some guts but it all ends here" hades then stabbed cloud in the chest with his bare hand. hades letted go of the sword and chuckled evily when cloud fell to the floor.

riku's pov

i opened my eyes and i was in some forest. then a ball of light came out of my chest and there...was a giant mouse. i screamed my lungs out and summoned my sword and jump in a tree. it spoke "dont be afraid. i'm your light, im mickey" he had a cheerful tone. i came down from the tree and it went on "anyways, your friends are in danger, im here to train you so you can save them" "WHAT! my friends are in danger? i cant stay here! i gotta help them!" i then turned around and was about to run until a sheild of light surrounded me and i stopped in my tracks.

mickey said "if you even try to help them right now, then you'll ether die or get in the way" i bit my lip and said "fine! but we have to make this fast!" he smiled and lowered the barrier. he said "each of those cards are ether summon cards or magic cards. in order to use them, you'll have to put some of your strength into them. if you run out of cards then just concentrate for a minute and they will come back to you" i nodded to show i understood. he smiled again and summoned a golden blade that looked like a key. he said "come at me with everything you got and keep coming. some cards will heal and some will bring back certain cards so be careful" i nodded and summoned my blade. i then grab a card and looked at it. it had a picture of a flame on it. it probably products fire. i threw it at mickey but he jumps up and dodges it. i jump towards him and slashed my sword but he blocked it with his sword and kicked me in the side. i fell to the ground from his kick. when i landed, i made a small crater and i felt like my back was broken. but i got up, nether less, for my friends.

namine's pov

this is bad. clouds dying, yuffie is knocked out, kairi is hiding, yuffie is knocked out, and hade's is barely scratched. on our hand, me and leon are the only one standing up and we're both in very bad condition. hades chuckled and asked "when are you giving up? its not like you can defeat me with just you 2" he laughed even more. i hope riku comes here and helps us soon. leon yelled "we will never give up! we will defeat you!" he laughed insanely and said darkly with serious face "is that so? if your hoping that riku boy will come and save you, then you are sadly mistaken. i can feel other's energy's but i cant feel his" i gasped and i could tell leon was angry now. leon screamed "no! he has to be alive! he couldnt have died that young! your lying!" hades chuckled and said "believe what you will but i cant feel his energy anymore" leon attacked hades and hades was chuckling.

6 hours later riku's pov

we've been training for 6 hours and thanks to some healing cards, i've been able to fight mickey without resting. we were both sweating and mickey said "well now. looks like its time" "what do you mean?" i asked and he answered "you have to beat me in a fight, then you'll be strong enough to help your friends" i nodded and tried slashing at him with my sword but he blocked it. i then threw a fire card and mickey shot a beam of energy at it and stopped it but made a big puff of smoke. i used the smoke to my advantage and sneak jump in the air and shot a wave of light energy towards mickey.

he looked up and he smiles and i think i heared him whispered "looks like even without the memories, you are still the king of darkness and light" then my wave of energy rained down on him and when all the smoke disappeared, he smiled towards me while his body became light. before he disappeared, he said "now you will have all my power and" suddenly a light appeared in his hand and then disappeared, leaving only a card. he then went on "if you ever need help, then summon me" he threw the card towards me and i caught it. it was like the other cards except it was green and it had mickey on it.

i looked back to mickey and he smiled and then lifted his hand and a portal appeared a few feet away from me. he said "go through this portal and you will be able to get to your friends just on time" i nodded and said "thanks mickey. you really were nice to train me and i appreciate that" i said as i put the card away. he nodded and said "now go!" i smirked and waved good bye and went through the portal as fast as i could, hoping to save my friends.

namine's pov

everyone was knocked out except me and cloud. cloud was dead and i was standing. i was panting while hades chuckled and said 'well good job. you managed to stay up longer than the rest of your team. i salute you for that, now die! he shot a fire ball at me but i blocked it with my blade, but it did made me hit the wall. i coughed up some blood and fell to the floor. i whispered "please...cloud...yuffie...leon...riku...please give me your strength to win this fight" suddenly, my blade starts to glow bright and into a giant light blade.

i could feel the energy...it felt like...riku's! i smiled at this. he still wants to help us. i got up and aim the blade towards hades and he looked dumbfounded. he scowled and asked "so? what can a weakling like you do with that power?" he glared at me and i simply held the blade with both hands and put it on my shoulder and then, i put all of my energy in it and swing it and a huge wave of energy came out.

i saw that hades tried stopping the wave with his bare hand but it still pushed him and then he tried using both hands. still no luck and then he crashed in the wall and the wall crumbled on him. a cloud of smoke was everywhere now. i fell to my knees thinking it was over...atleast i thought it was over until i heared "you damn bitch!" i looked in the direction of the sound and there i saw hades except now he had no robe on but he had a black pants. his entire body was covered in scratchs and on his shoulder, all the way to his chest and abodemen. he screamed "you wreched little bitch! ill show you what true power is!" he then gathered all of his energy in a little ball of fire between his hands. he screamed "now feel the power of darkness!" then he shot a ball of fire towards me and my team mates.

i closed my eyes and waited to be burned alive but the fire never came. i opened my eyes to see riku with his blade bhind his back and he was facing me. his blade must of stopped the attack but how could riku be this strong in such a short amount of time? the next thing i know is that the fire was sliced in half and i was in his arms. he walked over to where leon was and putted me down and drew three cards from his back. he threw them over me and leon's head and then it transformed into a floating energy surronded me and leon and our wounds were healing. i could even feel my energy returning. leon stood up after a few seconds of healing and riku told leon "watch over the others for a minute and dont let a single atack hit anyone"

"but you cant! you'll be killed!" leon said and riku smiled and said "im not that easy to kill and besides, what do you think i've been doing while you guys fought? i trained and became strong enough to beat this guy by myself. now watch and protect everyone" riku then turned to hades who had a vein popping out of his head. i said while he was facing hades "he killed cloud" riku didnt say anything but i could tell that he was exploding inside. he then asked hades "you did this? why?" hades laughed insanely and said "because i felt like it!" this got riku mad. riku summoned his blade and said "fine! then i'll teach you what true pain feels like!"

riku's pov

i quickly atacked hades with my sword. i jumped towards him and slash him. when i slashed him, he had a look of shock over his face. he then turned into a card. i picked the card up and put it in my card pack. i then threw healing cards to all my friends, including cloud. i knew that it might be able to reverse death if the death wasnt to long ago. he woke up and i then waited for everyone to get ready. then a dark portal opened and someone came out that was wearing a black coat. i summoned my weapon. the person chcukled and i could tell by the way it sounded that it was a man.

"dont you wish to know the truth?" he asked and i was confused.

"what do you mean?" i asked and he sighed.

"your memories were changed by that women over there" he pointed to namine. i looked over to her surprised. she looked at the floor. i then looked back at the man.

"i guess it would be better if i tell you who i am. he then took his hood down and i looked in shock of who he is. "i am you riku. or should i say that i am your true memories. the memories you had before namine changed them" i looked in shock at this. i then raised my sword.

"so what!basically your saying that if i defeat you then my true memories will come back to me?" i said.

"that would work but-" he summoned his sword that was the same as mine. "its impossible for a lie to defeat the original"

"im a lie? im the one with the real body!" i said and he sighed.

"yes but i am the one with the true memories. i have much more experience and power. if you wish to defeat me then become stronger" he said and then took out a card and threw it at me. i caught it and looked at it. it read "agrabah" then replica riku said "if you want to get your real memories back then get past me!" he hled his blade up to me. i jumped at him and we clashed blades. we tried slashing each other but we were even. then the replica's sword vanished and the replica said "very good riku. i will fight you some other time" he then vanished in the darkness. i looked at the card. i started walking to the door until i heard namine ask "riku, are we still...friends?" i looked at her with pure hatred and said "no. do whatever you like, just dont count on me helping you again" i then started walking to the door again.

A/N so how did i do? do ya like it? am i awesome! just give me good reviews please!


End file.
